


the one behind it all

by sadhomo69



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Brainwashing, Bullying, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fucked Up Shit, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mastermind Saihara Shuichi, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadhomo69/pseuds/sadhomo69
Summary: "I'd do... anything to be a part of Danganronpa."Alternate universe where Shuichi's application for the 53rd killing game is rejected. He is desperate enough to take matters into his own hands.





	1. Chapter 1

Shuichi had always thought he'd be a perfect candidate for a killing game. With his smarts and his lust for blood and gore, he'd be able to create the perfect murder. An unsolvable murder. He'd walk away from the corpses of those he could've befriended with the riches of a king. 

His hope for the future was diminished when he got his application back. The day he auditioned felt like a fever dream to him, unreal. Now, it all hit him as reality. He didn't make it into the 53rd season of Danganronpa. His mailbox seemed like the devil. He'd run to it every day, hoping for a letter of acceptance. Now, all he wants to do is destroy it. He crumpled up the letter and application and threw it away, off to God knows where. The boy picked his backpack up from the ground where it sat. He trudged his way into his home and slammed the door shut. "I'm home," he stated to absolutely nobody. 

He made his way up the stairs and into his room. Closing his door, he flopped onto his bed. He turned his head to see a whiteboard full of ideas of how he could kill another member. Groaning, he wiped off all of the progress he made on the unsolvable murder. He made his way back to his bed and sat down, taking out his phone. No notifications. He sighed as he opened up his camera roll and felt a stirring in his lower abdomen. The first picture he saw was of Tetsuya. The boy smiled a horrible, crooked smile and began removing his belt. He unbuttoned his pants and looked for his favorite picture of the seemingly emotionless boy all over his gallery. 

The image of his desires was a full body shot of Tetsuya he took in the bathroom while hiding in a stall as the other did his business in a urinal. To say the image got him excited was an understatement. His boxers began to moisten and he let out a low whimper. He stripped himself of his bottoms and gripped his hardening cock. The simple contact of his hand made him drip out pre-cum. He stared at the picture as his eyelids lowered and he began jacking himself off. His mind swirled and his body blushed. Before he could finish, the door swung open to reveal his friend, who he would never truly consider as a friend, staring in awe in the doorway. 

Shuichi's eyes darted upwards to find Kokichi, his mouth agape. The short, purple haired boy began stuttering. "Saihara-chan, I-I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to b-barge in! I was knocking a-and you d-didn't respond so I thought I should c-come in! I-" Kokichi was cut off as Shuichi walked up and gripped the other's wrist. "Don't apologize. If you want to leave my house unscathed, help me finish. Please." Shuichi's voice trembled and he squeezed his thighs together. Kokichi's face turned a brighter shade of red as he looked down and saw Shuichi's throbbing dick. "O-okay Saihara-chan." 

The boy reached down and gripped the other, Shuichi letting out a guttural moan. Kokichi looked away and started to jerk his friend off, moans and whimpers filling the room. Shuichi reached his climax, and soon covered Kokichi's school uniform in his cum. Kokichi whined, attempting to cover the boner he had. "I'm g-gonna go home and wash my uniform." The short boy said quickly. "Grab a towel from the bathroom, you can take it with you." Shuichi gasped out, recovering from his high. Kokichi nodded swiftly and left the room. After grabbing a towel, he said his quick farewell to Shuichi. 

~

Shuichi's thoughts began spinning around in his brain once more. If he can't join Danganronpa, then what can he do? That's when it hit him. He could host his own Danganronpa. He could gather up enough people to host his own. Take them to a remote area, act dumbfounded along with them. Be the mastermind. Brainwash them. Make them ultimates. Make his own monokuma. It could work with the right help. Shuichi smirked at his idea. He even had a couple members in mind.


	2. Chapter 2 - Selection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon making the decision to play his own game, Shuichi makes selections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Fucked up shit ahead!

Although the good inside of Shuichi protests against the decisions he plans on making, Shuichi easily shuts it up. To plan a killing game, huh? How hard could it possibly be? Who would participate? How would he organize it? Shuichi paced around his mess of a room, sometimes stopping to jot down notes on his board. He had been thinking of participants for a while now. There were multiple he had already decided on; Kokichi, Tetsuya, and the survivor of the 52nd game, who conveniently went to his school, Rantaro. 

His classmates would be great participants. Kaito and his evil demeanor, Kaede and her merciless bullying, even Miu and her ratchet, homophobic remarks. With a bit of engineering from the right people, they could become completely different people. Horrible people one second, brainless zombies the next, and personalities constructed by him. He had one acquaintance in mind for help creating the false memories and personalities. She was horribly annoying, but never ceased to be intelligent and creative. 

Shuichi fell asleep that night while thinking of all of the blood that could spill in his game. How much of a shock it would be to have a protagonist's sidekick be the mastermind. How odd it would be to have an ultimate detective as a mastermind. The pure shock material he could create was endless. He could come up with the worst, most gruesome executions and could think of ultimates not featured in other games. His plan would work. He was sure of it. 

Shuichi woke up with a stiff neck. He must've fallen asleep weird. The subtle pain and soreness made a lightbulb go off in his brain. An execution involving hanging? Genius and horrifying. He smirked as he lazily dressed for another day of school. Normally he would skip on this day, but he needed to talk to someone. She may be a stupid fucking weeb but at least she knows how to design characters. 

Once he stepped off of the bus, he caught a glimpse of dark blue hair. He made his way over to the girl and put his hands over her eyes, taking off her glasses in the process. "Guess who," he said unenthusiastically. "Saihara, you know I'm probably legally blind without my glasses? Give them back." She replied, sighing. Shuichi dangled the glasses above her. "Can you do me a favor? It's one you might enjoy. I'll give your glasses back if you help me." he grinned. 

"Depends. What is it?" 

"I need your help designing characters for a fan video game I'm gonna make. It's like my own Danganronpa game. Please Tsumugi? You're the only one I know that can help and I suck at drawing and-"

While he was off guard, Tsumugi snatched her glasses back. "Yes, I'll help you. Stop babbling."

Shuichi smiled his pervy, wide smile. "Thank you! All of them are almost like little spinoffs of our classmates and I thought it would be cool if I incorporated them into my game, I-" Tsumugi stepped on the taller boy's foot lightly. "You're rambling again." She reminded him. 

He groaned in response. "Fuck. Sorry. Anyways, you'll help me?" Four eyes nodded and Shuichi breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Wanna work together at lunch? I know a spot where no one goes in case you get embarrassed drawing or something." Shuichi asked, receiving a response of "Sure."

The bell stopped the two from continuing the conversation. They both parted ways with a mumble. 

After studying others at his school, he had compiled his list of participants. Kokichi Ouma, Tetsuya Iidabashi, Kaede Akamatsu, Kaito Momota, Miu Iruma, Tsumugi Shirogane, that midget Ryoma Hoshi, Kirumi Tojo, Korekiyo Shinguji, Gonta Gokuhara, Rantaro Amami, Himiko Yumeno, Tenko Chabashira, Angie Yonaga, and Maki Harukawa.

Of course he would include his friends- he had to! Tsumugi is the only one who knew what would be up and if she were to figure out what he's doing, she'd be sure to tell the police! What a shitty way to die! Lethal injection or electric chair? Fucking boring! He had to go out flamboyantly, and there's nothing better than an execution! 

The rest of the day until lunch involved Shuichi taking multiple "bathroom breaks" and lots of staring at the back of Kichi's neck. He was so cute. How could he avoid Shuichi, though? He'd definitely talk to the other boy at lunch. 

When lunch finally arrived, Shuichi didn't even have to hunt Kokichi down. He already was at his classroom, waiting outside and biting his nails. Accidentally chewing too far, his mouth was suddenly filled with blood. He suckled on his finger with a small wince, begging for the bell to ring already. His wishes were granted and it rang loudly as the class quickly filed out, Momota muttering yet another threat to Kokichi who walked out with brows drawn downwards. 

"Hey, Kichi!" Shuichi greeted loudly, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy with a grin.

"Ah! H-hi, Saihara-chan..." The other responded quietly with a squeak.

"Ya haven't talked to me all day. What's up with that?" The blue haired boy asked Kokichi, leading him down the hallway and out to a wooded area.

"Oh, um.. It's nothing! Must've been zoning all day. I'm sorry, Saihara-chan." He stuttered, having a little trouble walking in a straight line. 

"Hm. No worries. What's up with you 'n Momota? You two have been hanging out a lot lately." 

"A-ah, you noticed? Guess I better f-fess up then..."

"You two dating or somethin'?"

Kokichi choked on his own breath for a second, tears pooling in his eyes. "Y-yeah..." He said hesitantly with an arm covering his face.

"Knew it. You were walking funny." Shuichi added with a chuckle, and wiped his mouth due to some drool trickling out. Kokichi faked a small laugh, rubbing the bruises and cuts on his legs through his trousers. "Well, speaking of K-kaito, we're going to go on a date right now and get lunch together, so I'll be g-going! I-I'm also going home with him today.."

Shuichi nodded. "I get it, you guys are gonna fuck. Have fun." He waved the other off as he ran off to Momota, who had been staring daggers into their backs the whole conversation. The two walked off, Kokichi seeming slightly anxious. 

The blue haired boy ran off himself to find Tsumugi, the two spending all of lunch designing characters. 

~~

Momota, gripping onto Kokichi's collar, walked the boy into his house and locked the door. "Who the fuck were you talking to?" He snapped at Kokichi.

"N-nobody! Just a friend! P-please, don't hurt me... I didn't do anything this time... I'm s-sorry." Kokichi choked back a sob, stammering over his words. 

"I don't fucking care! Did you get my fucking permission, cunt? No, you didn't! Accept your damn punishment." The tall boy snarled, throwing the smaller one against the wall. 

"K-kaito! N-no, please!" He sobbed, turning his head away from the other, throwing his hands up and into Kaito's mouth. He bit down on Ouma's hands, the receiving end letting out a shriek as blood came pouring out of the marks. "You fuckin' defying me, brat? You belong to me! Tell me who you belong to!"

"G-ghh... you. I belong to y-you..." He cried out, tears mixing with the blood on his hands. 

"Fuckin' prove it. On your knees, whore." Kokichi complied, weeping and getting down on his knees. "Mouth open." Ouma hesitated, receiving a strong slap to his right cheek. "I said open!" Momota snapped. He did as the other said, opening his mouth to let his tongue roll out. 

"Good boy."


End file.
